


The Date Part I

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Human!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Dwalin picks Bella up.





	The Date Part I

Bella sighed happily at her reflection as she looked at herself now in the black dress with the sash. 

“Ye look lovely lass,” she heard Bofur day from his place at her door. 

Bella grinned at him happily giving him a twirl. 

“I hope he likes it though,” she said as nerves started to settle in her stomach. 

Bofur made his way in and gave her a warm hug. 

“He’ll love it lass, of that I’m certain,” he said with his usual warm smile.

* * *

 

At ten to seven, there was a knock at the door and Bella nearly jumped out of her skin.

”I’ll get it!” Bilbo said as he made his way to the door.

”Good evening Bilbo,” she heard Dwalin say.

”Good evening Dwalin please come in,” Bilbo said and Bella heard the click of the door.

Standing from her place on the sofa, Bella ran her hands over the dress and breathed a final sigh as Dwalin came into view. 

She needn’t have worried and Bella made a mental note to tell Bofur that he was right. 

“Evening Dwalin,” she said as her cheeks darkened at his silent appraisal of her. 

Dwalin nodded and went to stand before her his large frame practically vibrating with excited and nervous energy. 

“Good evening Bella, you look beautiful,” he said his eyes softening. 

Bella smiled brightly at him and said a quiet, “Thank you.”

”Are you ready to head out?” He asked lightly. 

Bella nodded and together they made their way to the front door. 

Dwalin helped her into her coat as both parties half listened to a fussing Bilbo on rules of dating his sister. 

Unfazed by her brother’s rambly lecture, Bella went and kissed her brother and said, “Don’t wait up for me.”

A clear happy smiled marred her features as she and Dwalin made their way to his car and to their dinner. 


End file.
